First Dance
by HarrySullivan-Smith
Summary: Harry and Sarah are trying to have a relaxing night on the TARDIS. Though something's bothering Sarah.


They were in for a quiet night of relaxation. After all, anyone would after being captured and then escaping off a planet. Sarah had wanted to listen to some music while they read. Though Harry insisted a he prefered the silence. He eventually caved in under the condition he help pick the music. There were many different types of listening apparatuses they could have used. Sarah felt bad about about making him do something he didn't want to. So she let him pick, though hopefully he wouldn't notice she let him. 'They' chose a cassette to a soundtrack of a movie. It seemed the Doctor must have lost the paper, because it was missing. Sarah decided if she liked it they should watch the movie sometime. "Harry Connick jr When Harry met Sally, Well that's a lot of Harry, Harry." Sarah laughed at her joke. Harry did as well putting in the cassette "What do you think it'll sound like?" Sarah asked him curious of his pick. "I don't know, but as you said that's a lot of harry. How bad could it be?"He pressed play and they went back to their books. The music reminded her of a jazzy Frank Sinatra, she liked it though. She looked over to Harry, reading a book called the gun seller by someone named Hugh Laurie. He was tapping his feet to the beat and Sarah smiled. _**It had to be you wonderful you**__._She found herself staring and it crossed her mind that he looked cute. She scolded herself, 'this is Harry old fashioned Harry he'd never let you do anything!' She gasped aloud 'why would i think that! especially like i considered it before!' She had gotten Harry's attention, "Sarah, something happen in your book?" She hadn't noticed his question, as she was busy thinking how cute he looked in those glasses. "Sarah? everything all right?" He was starting to get worried she could tell. She found that cute as well but, snapped herself out of it to answer him. "oh yes, very shocking I'd hate to tell it to you though …. in case you ever wanted to read it, that is." She mentally slapped herself 'why am i thinking of Harry like this?' Harry got up he looked a bit uneasy. "Sarah, you can pick something else you know. There is plenty to chose from, we are on an time machine after all " Sarah smiled at his suggestion. "Yeah, Let's try those compact disc things." She got up and went over to the many shelves. Hoping to get her mind off of Harry and how nice he looked in his plaid pajamas . How he had it unbuttoned a little lower than most of his shirts. That she could actually see a little of his chest… "Sarah are you sure you're ok?" He had moved from the armchair he had been occupying. Now he had one of his hands on her forehead."I uh I'm ok Harry." She had to turn away from him. "Sarah are you sure? You feel kind of warm." His concern touched her, and it didn't help things. Harry was too old fashioned, he was a doctor of course he would be concerned for her health. She resisted the urge to bash her head in the bookcase beside her. It seemed that everything here was by a group called the Cure. Sarah supposed that other things must be further but, didn't want to risk getting lost. Especially if Harry had to find her. She was so angry at herself for falling for Harry, not that she would admit it. She looked over at Harry who was fumbling with the stereo confused with all the buttons and controls Turned out it was more than a stereo and controlled a lot of the room. She tried not to giggle when he pressed a button that revealed a giant disco ball from the ceiling. He looked back at her with fake innocence. She just grabbed a CD and went to help him. "What did you press?" He still had that innocent look "I didn't press anything." She looked up to the discoball. He looked down in guilty defeat and showed her. She pressed it again and the ball went back into the ceiling. It turned out that CDs were fairly easy to use. Though Harry had pressed several buttons on the stereo, Random had been one of those buttons; along with dim lights. A Harry offered his hand, gentlemanly to dance. Sarah accepted his offer despite herself. The song turned out to be a slow love song of course. Sarah felt anger at herself over her situation. She was a considerable amount shorter than Harry and she didn't want to look at him. So she decided to rest her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, she was no expert but, she could swear it was beating fast. Luckily Harry was a better dancer than Sarah. She hadn't thought of it when he asked her, though it was nonverbally, she didn't know how to ballroom dance. So she had to follow Harry's lead, which also made her angry. It gave her less to concentrate on to not think of Harry. She could smell him from their close noted he smelled quite pleasant He smelled like clean linen and cologne. She hated everything she was feeling but, she loved it. Her emotions were conflicting, they were different completely different kinds of people. She was modern and he was so old fashioned; It just wouldn't work. She turned her face into his chest and relaxed knowing this was it. Harry, why she didn't know or care as she looked up at him and met his eyes for the first time that night. **_I will always love you_**, the singer wailed with his peculiar voice. Harry leaned down and kissed Sarah's cheek

(Songs: Harry Connick jr-It had to be you, The Cure-Lovesong)


End file.
